myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie Trailer
Well sigh rlly yeah yeah ok then this is the first thing i promised you ok right? Sorry yes sorry srry sryy XD Srry i is almost forgot that tho i was about to this do in Fridays and this is my dedicated Friday tho so well sigh sorry tho but now i quite yes quit waiting and sorry dude but this is The Trailer for The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie but do not worry, i maybe do this next Friday too ya know the movie parts? Anyway, here is trailer:...... ("The "Carson Luctman Productions" Logo and "20th Century Fox" Logo appears since these both productions will be made of you, Carson and Bart is SpongeBob and his show is made of Fox i guess") Narrator: Deep Below the world's greatest land, lives a boy *Bart Simpson is seen taking a shower* unlike any other. *Bart jumps out of it and Bart jumps out of the water* Bart and Olaf: HOORAY! BUBBLE PARTY! *Party!* *Bart Brush his teeth* WHOO-HOO! Narrator: For years, he enjoyed the carefree life. *Scenes is shown where Bart and Olaf having fun* Scar: HEY! *Bart and Olaf quits quite now* WHO BLEW THIS BUBBLE?! Narrator: But all that, was about to change! *Sideshow Bob getting really mad* Sideshow Bob: By tomorrow, I WILL RULE THE WORLD! *Chuckles* >:D Bart: :O...... Well, good luck with that. :) Shrek: MY EARS ("MY CROWN" is what King Neptune said in the movie tho eh oh but Neptune pretty sure oh don't have ears, Shrek do not have a crown so yes his ears got stolen) AAAAAAH! Someone has stolen the royal ears! Sideshow Bob: *Laughs evil* >:D Who can stop me now? HA HA HA! Shrek: OH! (K, he is angry!) You, *Points at Bart* be back here with my ears in exactly 10 days! *Olaf pops up* Olaf: He can do it in 9! Shrek: 8! Olaf: 7! Shrek: 6! Bart and Mario: OLAF! *They tackle him* Olaf: *Being choked by Mario* Fi--ve. Bart: Olaf, shush! Shrek: 6/Six it is, then. Narrator: Now...... *They run to a secret room there* Olaf: What is it? Bart: The Blue Car. (From Forza Horizon, 3? Or all games :/ :D) *The Blue Car is seen* Sparky-clean finish, steel-belted wheels, and under the hood. (Under the hood idk? XD) Olaf: Wow! Bart: Yeah, wow! *Closes the hood* Narrator: He will begin a/his journey. *Bart starts the car and the car drives* *The car crashes into the wall and it says "KER-CAR!" (Ker-Patty in the movie tho since the movie have a krabby patty car!) in the sky* To become the hero, *They fall to the ground to the car* he was born to be! Surly and Buddy (From The Nut Job): (Funny dude, funny dude) *They both laughs* Olaf: Are they laughing at us? Bart: No, Olaf. They're laughing next to us. Olaf: *He flies from the sky and is about to crash* HOORAY FOR BART! :D *He laughs and crashes then* Narrator: GET READY! Sideshow Bob: LET'S GET IT ON! *So he also eats popcorn* Narrator: For Big Adventure! Bart: Oh, boy! :D *Jumps off the car and runs to something funny* Olaf: *Talks to a skull* How you doing? :)...... :O BART! D: *Tyrantrum appears from the ground* *They drive away from it* Both* AAAAAH! D: AH AH AH! Narrator: Big Trouble! Elsa: Things have gotten a lot worse since you two left. *Shows them what happen in their town* Bart: Sideshow Bob's turned everyone we know into slaves. *Tom i seen some helping Bob* *Edna mines* Bart: Even Winslow. Winslow: Meow Sideshow Bob. Narrator: Big Twists! Bart: Oh, my gosh, Olaf, you are Frosty! *Points at him* Olaf: *Points at him too* And you are grown up! Bart: Wow. *They both starts to giggle and laugh more* Narrator: Big Action! *Bart and Olaf enters an elevator and meanwhile they yes they wait to go down elevator music plays there* *Elevator is dinging and they leaves* Bart and Olaf: WHOO-HOO! *Jumps off a cliff for something* Narrator (Narrator so still yes still unknown who is him?) And Big Surprises! When boy meets world! Bart: Who are you? Sonic: Hey Hey Hey! I'm Sonic! "Sonic the Hedgehog!" (GOD! God god, ha ha! gosh hey gosh ha ok anyway happy to see Sonic in there!) Narrator: For the "Very" FIRST Time! Bart and Olaf: HOORAY! :D *And they are not seen* *Sonic jumps and runs fast* Narrator: *He says it and the thing he said is seen in the part* "The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie!" Bart and Olaf: AAAH! D: RUUUUN!! *Pants and still runs away well yes away* *Dude, D: They are chased by something and now we do not know what??* *Screen turns black and a crash sound is heard* *Carson Luctman Productions Logo is seen again there* *And it video ends saying "Coming Soon"* Category:Blog posts